


Riddlergordon drawings

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: NSFW art that has lost its home after Tumblr purge [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: A bunch of Riddlergordon drawings that I did on Tumblr last year. Rating ranges from G to E.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these were done for prompts, some I came up with myself. I don't know anymore which were which or what inspired them.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by "[13 Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855252/chapters/42134963)" by lovely [freckledandspectacled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled).


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local pervert detective seduces innocent forensic scientist. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now residing in this ship tag! And I will not leave it because I'm so tired, and this is my favorite. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
